Conventionally, for example, in a case of installing a plate-like panel of a solar module, etc., on a roof, first, a rail-like rack member serving as a frame would be fixed along a slope of the roof between the cave and the ridge. Here, the rack member, for example, is in a hollow rod-like shape and has a slit-like opening extending along a longitudinal direction on an upper surface portion.
The panel is then arranged in order on the rack member fixed on the roof, and is fixed on the rack member by a fixing device. The fixing device for fixing this panel on the rack member is inserted from an end of the rack member, is slid to a position where the panel is to be fixed, and fixes the panel. Therefore, the panel and the fixing device need to be arranged alternately on the rack member.
In the above manner, a conventional fixing device had to be inserted from the end of the rack member and slid to a position where the panel is to be fixed. Therefore, there was a problem that the conventional fixing device had poor workability in the case of mounting and replacing the panel (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-87579).
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a panel fixing device that has good panel mounting workability, and a panel installation method using such fixing device.